


Compromise

by sidhe_faerie



Series: 'Lyrics and Melodies' (Series 2) [17]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-03
Packaged: 2017-11-28 20:30:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>Song Challenge #17 “Colorblind” by Counting Crows</b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Compromise

**“Compromise” Gen Merlin, Arthur, Mordred (Canon AU)**

_Heart Of Camelot Song Challenge #17 “Colorblind” by Counting Crows_

Category: Gen/Canon AU

Characters/Pairings: Merlin, Arthur, Mordred

Rating/Warnings:  K+ Mentions of character death

**Compromise**

Nothing was ever black and white for Merlin. There was always some shade of grey to complicate matters. It didn’t matter what it was, there was always a compromise to make.

It was his destiny to protect Arthur but not even he could protect Arthur from himself. The King had a trusting nature and it always made matters more complicated. 

Now Merlin had a decision to make. Should he risk exposing himself to tell Arthur about Mordred’s magic or should he be silent and doom them all? Merlin knew whatever his decision it was fated to be a difficult one.

He stood at the door to the King’s study and took a deep breath before he went in. He opened the door and found Arthur explaining to Mordred that the decision to execute the girl was final.

Merlin would never forget the look on the boy’s face. He knew Arthur’s doom was upon them all. But then again not even death is black and white.


End file.
